


fight;;Sacrifice

by eternalsession



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: rage tw, suicide TW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalsession/pseuds/eternalsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just... how long can we fight before we realize that we've already lost?"<br/>Rewrite of the hopelessness in chapter 9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fight;;Sacrifice

He wipes his brow, a deep sigh of relief. “Whew. We did it, without losing any units. Cordelia, nice work out there. You really brought it home.” He says, patting her on the back, and moving to Chrom, Frederick and Lissa.

“How’s casualties looking like?” He asks, paging through his white locks.

“Lissa’s doing all she can, even with help from Ricken and other sages, but it’s gonna be a while before we’re all optimal.” Chrom replies.

“And equipment? Does anyone need new items?” He asks, turning to Frederick.

“Cordelia and Stahl are both in need of new javelins, and Sumia requires a new lance. Might I suggest a Silver Lance? Her proficiency in lances is high enough now.” He offers.

“Alright, make it happen. Thanks, Frederick.” He smiles at the older man. Frederick smiles back, and he moves to the spot where everyone is gathered.

“This is the last part of the plan. You hop onto a pegasus with Sumia and I get on with Cordelia and we take off for Emmeryn.” He says, beckoning the two riders over. “Give the signal, it’s time.”

“Right,” he says, pulling out the Fire Emblem, along with the Falchion, and shining a beacon into the sky. Immediately after putting away both the Fire Emblem and the Falchion, Phila arrives with her Elite Guard, and lands gracefully.

“Phila! Boy, am I glad to see you.” Chrom smiles at his ally.

“How’d you get free?” Robin asks, looking around. Everything seemed clear.

“Basilio freed us. Now, hurry! I don’t how long it’s been since they noticed we were gone.” She says, and Robin prepares to hop on the back of Phila’s pegasus, when he’s stopped by Gangrel’s loud voice.

“My, my!” He says, from a high perch. “You just don’t play fair, do you, Robin?”

“I don’t want to hear that from someone who kidnapped nobility and then framed her for attacking Plegian soldiers!” He retorts, and hops on the pegasus. “Your life ends today!” He shouts, pulling out a Levin Sword of his own, as Phila takes off.

“Heh,” says Aversa, to Gangrel, from the shadows. “Well, neither do I.”

On cue, Risen Archers rise from the ground, and everyone in the area who can still fight gets up and runs to fight them. Chrom takes down three, Robin takes out four from his place behind Phila, Virion and Gaius come out as fast as they can to help fight, even Sumia decides that it’s worth coming out for (although, off of her mount), but it’s not enough. There were leagues of them, and Phila knew it. Robin pleaded with her to keep fighting, just to save Emmeryn and return, but she already knew how fate would play out. She got close enough to the ground so that Robin wouldn’t get hurt, and shoved him off the back, and zoomed off.

“Phila, _no_!” He cried, hacking and slashing through enemies with the Levin sword, and blasting ones out of reach. Her Elite Guard had been slowly dwindling, and now it had been but her and two other knights.

“Robin, you… you are the hope for this kingdom. Please, always stay at Chrom’s side… and, whatever you do, don-” She starts, but then is pierced between the eyes from the arrow of an archer. She glides off of her mount, and falls to the ground, lifeless. Her mount tries to escape, but falls after outmaneuvering a couple of arrows.The other two in the guard turn their attention to their fallen commander for only a moment, and are promptly shot down for turning their backs to their enemies.

In a fit of rage, Robin lets loose a bloodcurdling scream, and cuts through leagues of archers, followed closely by Chrom, catching any arrow that Robin wouldn’t have caught.

For a moment, all that can be heard is cackling. Loud, mad cackling from a man far past the point of being deranged.

“What a pretty little death, it was,” he says, moving to sit on his balcony. After a moment, Robin notices the archers had stopped spawning. He kept running.

“I’LL KILL YOU!” Robin screams, increasing speed.

“Honestly, she talked too much. Big talk for someone who died with just one puny arrow.” He taunts. “This must be like a Ylissean death bargain sale. 4 deaths for the price of one! Oh, how I love myself some free killing!” He cackles, then deadlines. “Take one more step and it’s off with her head.” He says, pulling out a Levin Sword.

He stops in his tracks.

“That’s a good boy.” He says, victoriously. “Now, all of you, grovel at my feet. _Beg_ for your _worthless_ lives!” He cackles.

“I’d sooner _die_ before I’d beg for anything from you!” Robin and Chrom scream, in unison.

“So the Ylissean pups think they’ve come to age yet, do they?” He says, and Chrom runs to catch up to Robin, and Gangrel holds out his palm.

“What did I say? If another one of you bastards move, it’s game over for your precious Exalt. If you so much as _twitch_ , a dozen arrows will let fly from all directions.” He beams at the kids.

“I… I’ll kill you!” Chrom says, not knowing what to say.

“Sure, go ahead! But then, who’s fault would it be if your Exalt is dead?”

“It’s still your fault!! If Chrom doesn’t kill you, be sure that _I will!!_ ” Robin screams at him clenching his sword tighter.

“Now, now, children. No one needs to die today. If you simply lay down the Fire Emblem, and all your weapons, I’ll even let your precious Exalt see the light of another day.” He says, taunting.

“ _Like we could even trust you!_ ” Robin says, but turns to Chrom to see him pulling out the Fire Emblem.

“Wait.. Ch-Chrom?” He chuckles nervously. “You can’t trust this dastard, can you?”

 _“What other choice do I have, Robin!?_ ” He screams. “If I don’t, he’ll _kill my sister!_ ”

 _“If you do he’ll kill your sister!”_ He retorts. “Do you really think he gives a shit whether or not any of us is alive after what he’s going to do to the Exalt!?”

“ _So then what do I do_ , Robin!? Let my sister die!? I’m sure you can think of a plan to steal back the Emblem anyway, look, I don’t care about the details, but I’m not going to let my sister die in front of my eyes!” He exclaims, preparing to throw down the Emblem.

“Chrom, wait!” calls a voice of reason.

It’s the voice of Emmeryn.

“ _Shut the fuck up_! The pup is making his choice!” Gangrel says, leveling his sword to her face.

“Gangrel, will you not listen to a voice of reason?” She asks, unafraid of the sword at her face. It was going to come to this anyway.

“Listen to what!? More of your sanctimonious rabble?” He asks, electricity sparking through his sword. “The only sound I want to hear is the thunk of meat and hollow ideals when your body hits the fucking ground. Take one last look around. It’ll be the last time you ever look down on a person again.

“ALRIGHT!!” Chrom says, kneeling to the ground to place the Emblem. “I know this isn’t what you would have wanted, but…” He says, looking up. “I can’t let you die over some stupid piece of metal.”

He flashes a smile at her. The last one she’d ever get to see.

“You’re my dear sister. That’s more than enough reason to give up a stupid Emblem.” He says, then turns to Gangrel, a look of rage. “Let her go. Now.”

She smiles back at him, as Gangrel goes to retrieve his prize. “Thank you, Chrom. I know now what I must do.” She says, and Gangrel turns around to see the outcome.

“Plegians! I ask that you hear the truth of my words! War will win you nothing but sadness and pain, both inside your borders and out. Free yourselves from this hatred! From this cycle of pain and vengeance. Do what you must... As I will do. See now that one selfless act has the power to change the world!”

“Emm? Emm!?” He says, running to the perch. On command, the arrows let loose, but Emmeryn steps off the perch before they can touch her.

“EMM!!!” He cries, reaching a hand out to save her.

But by then, it’s too late. He can’t reach her in time, but he’s so close. He hears the crack of the bones breaking, the splat of the body, and the blood all over the ground. The smile she gives him before she dies.

And he breaks down. He doesn’t know what to do, other than scream and pound at the ground where she lay. Robin turns his head away in shame and sorrow, grabbing onto a necklace bestowed to him by Emmeryn herself. They weren’t the closest, exactly, but he still felt a strong kinship with her. Gangrel sat on his perch, and ate an apple, throwing it up and catching it while he wasn’t biting into it.

“And here I thought death was an ugly thing. I’ve watched many a person fall and die, but hers by far was the most beautiful. How can we ensure everyone remembers this noble sacrifice?” He asks, to no one. “Ah! Why don’t we take her body and put it on display, for everyone in all of Plegia to see!” He cackles, and tosses his apple core at her dead body.

Something inside of Chrom snaps, and he draws Falchion.

“GANGREL, YOU DIE TODAY!!” he roars. Robin runs to him, offering to help, as they start to climb the stairs to Gangrel’s post. Just then, however, the Khans of Feroxi show up on pegasi and pull the two of them away.

“No, boy! You’ll stay your hand for tonight!” Basilio says, piloting the pegasus with grace.

“But--” He says, like a kid.

“No means no! You’ll have another shot at him! Trust me, everyone wants in on this asshole’s death.” Flavia says, scooping away Robin. He tried to get a hit in on Gangrel, but missed slightly.

In a farewell gesture, Gangrel flips Robin the bird, and cackles. Aversa catches his eye for a moment, and blows a kiss at him, to which he makes a slapping gesture, then saddles up to Flavia, as to not fall off.

For the next week, Chrom was silent. Silent in war. Silent in sleep. Silent in waking. The only sound he’d make would be screaming from waking from his nightmares, which could be heard ‘round the camp. Even Sumia couldn’t get to him. The only time he’d speak would be when someone said her name, to which he’d reply “Don’t say her name!” as if he’d been the only one who was close to her.

Eventually, the day came when they’d finally have their shot at Gangrel. Robin entered Chrom and Sumia’s tent at camp at dawn, and pulled Chrom out.

“Chrom, it’s time.” He said, sitting down and pulling out his book of strategies. “Here’s the plan…” He said, explaining to him the plan. “With the Levin Sword, he’ll have more range than you, so I’ll lure him with my own Levin Sword, and when he hits me, I’ll get some damage in. You’ll deal the finishing blow.” He reassures. Chrom nods.

“Robin?” He asks, speaking for the first time in about two weeks. “Don’t die out there, old friend.”

Robin simply smiles and nods. “Right. You too.”

**Author's Note:**

> PHILA NO   
> i wrote this and made robin really important even though this is about chrom im so sorry  
> i just imagine that he should have a big role in this, as, you know, resident tactician  
> also gangrel needs to be more of an asshole too so i wrote that  
> i just felt like it needed just a push more of hopelessness you know? i felt like they could do something, given their situation.


End file.
